Discussion utilisateur:Mihawk Moha
utilisateur:Mihawk Moha|action=edit}}Ajouter un message Le chant du cygne d'un Yonkou à Pupuce Salut, Ce n'est pas pressant mais quand tu seras libre, j'aurai besoin de te parler d'un certain contributeur dont on avait parlé la dernière fois + un autre. Amicalement, Phénix-Marco (discussion) mars 18, 2017 à 20:58 (UTC) Start of Page Header Test Hey Mihawk Moha! The next stage of our Wiki Modernization project is to test the page and article headers, which you can read about here. We'll begin running this test on Thursday this week. Like we said in the blog, here's what we'll be looking at in the test: How do readers interact with the new headers? We'll look at the number of clicks on header links, as well as how many people use the new headers vs the old ones. What do editors think of the new design? We'll gather feedback and interaction data from you, ask follow-up questions, and do our best to understand your needs. We want a design that works well for everyone. We want help from you and your community in figuring out if we got it right or what potential areas for improvement might be. Feel free to comment on both the reader and editor side of the header designs. We especially want to know what you think as an editor. Please leave any feedback for me here on this thread. You are also welcome to share this information with your community, that way they are aware of the changes that have been made. Springteufel (discussion) mars 20, 2017 à 20:42 (UTC) Bonsoir Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?-- mars 21, 2017 à 19:53 (UTC) Catégorie Salut Moha, j'ai trouvé la catégorie "Arc Long Ring Long Land" qui est complètement inutile et un doublon de la catégorie "Arc Davy Back Fight". Tu pourrais la supprimer avec un bot stp ? Elle est ajoutée sur une vingtaine de page je crois ou alors moins, mais ce sera toujours plus rapide avec un bot. Merci ! Nefertari Vivi297733 Administratrice mars 21, 2017 à 20:05 (UTC) Demande de suppression Bonjour Mihawk_Moha j'ai créé un compte One Piece Wikia pour discuter avec des fans du manga mais j'ai fait l'erreur de laisser un messge avant de créer le compte. Vu que vous êtes le modérateur vous pouvez supprimer le message "Maintenant c'est Katakuri Charlotte le Second Fils de Big Mom qui est de 1 057 000 000 Berry" par un utilisateur anonyme. Cette personne c'est moi mais le problème est que mon dresse ip est en publque donc consultable par tous et ça me pose problème. Pouvez vous alors supprimer ce message s'il vous plaît.Wave Manga (discussion) mars 23, 2017 à 20:44 (UTC) Merci beaucoup Mihawk Moha d'avoir supprimé ce message ! Wave Manga (discussion) mars 25, 2017 à 11:41 (UTC) Catégories re : Salut, merci de ton message je l'ignorais et on ne m'en avait pas fait la remarque bien que j'avais fait plus d'un ajout auparavant. http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2017/11/1489423249-sign2.jpg mars 28, 2017 à 18:50 (UTC) Episode Box Yo Moha ! Je viens de voir que les liens inter langues ne sont plus présents sur les pages d'épisodes. Ils étaient à la base ajoutés automatiquement donc je suppose qu'ils étaient inclus avec l'infobox, mais là ils ne sont sur plus aucune page. C'est fait exprès ? EDIT : non pardon, ils sont présents mais sur les vieux épisodes. A partir des épisodes 600 environ ils n'apparaissent plus ... Nefertari Vivi297733 Administratrice mars 28, 2017 à 20:20 (UTC) *Ca marche, j'ai vu que le problème était réglé merci ! Nefertari Vivi297733 Administratrice mars 29, 2017 à 13:25 (UTC) Videos Yo ! J'ai vu en trainant sur le wikia qu'il y a des videos theories d'importer sur le wikia. C'est normal ? Ca me paraît bizarre de laisser les videos HS mais de supprimer les images, surtout que les videos apparaissent sur la page d'accueil sur mobile... Nefertari Vivi297733 Administratrice avril 2, 2017 à 09:33 (UTC) Badges J'ai bien reçu ton message mais je ne cherche pas vraiment à gagner des badges, et si jamais je cherchais à avoir le plus possible je prendrais mon temps pour le faire (des mois et des mois). Et si ton message était une blague du premier avril sache qu'elle est de mauvais goût. Neirda Eribam Contributions avril 2, 2017 à 19:11 (UTC) P-S : Encore merci pour la signature. Page à supprimer Salut, C'est encore une page d'un perso inventé crée par ce type déjà avertis plusieurs fois par Vivi : http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Discussion_utilisateur:Mibuchi_Reo . http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Meya Supprime ^^ Amicalement, Phénix-Marco (discussion) avril 9, 2017 à 17:07 (UTC) Demande de ban (OP4bestOnes qui a oublié) Salut, Cela ne vient pas de moi mais j'ai vu ceci dans un historique des VS : OP4bestOnes a retiré la réponse #28 de 80.215.128.45 (restaurer la réponse) avril 11, 2017 à 10:07 Résumé 6 ème poste d'affilée, langage inapproprié, non respect des opinions, acharnement, etc ... À bann Visiblement, il a du oublier de faire le nécessaire, j'ai regardé ses contributions (aucun averto et aucune demande de ban), du coup, j'ai fait le nécessaire car c'est pleinement justifié pour un jour. Voici sa page : http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Discussion_utilisateur:80.215.128.45 ! Merci d'avance ! Amicalement, Phénix-Marco (discussion) avril 11, 2017 à 13:37 (UTC) Message Martin Facteur Yo Moha ! Pour le nouveau topic "notes des articles", tu as mis le message de la mouette sur tout le wikia, mais le lien du message mène vers le topic "nouveaux en-têtes". Je ne sais pas comment le changer alors je te laisse faire ;) Nefertari Vivi297733 Administratrice avril 18, 2017 à 21:20 (UTC) *Pas de quoi, au plaisir d'aider (jajaja) Nefertari Vivi297733 Administratrice avril 18, 2017 à 21:25 (UTC) Arc Whole Cake Yo Moha ! Je voulais te reparler (oui encore) de la répartition des chapitres et épisodes de l'arc WC. Je proposais qu'on mette les épisodes de la rêverie dans l'arc Zou, et la suite dans l'arc WC, mais tu étais contre, disant qu'il fallait suivre les tomes. Cependant, le tome 82 "coupe" cela et met les chapitres de la rêverie en plein milieu et s'arrête avec l'arrivée à l'archipel. Je voulais donc savoir s'il était possible de replacer les infos "Rêverie" dans l'arc Zou. Je trouve toujours bizarre d'avoir un trou dans les épisodes, et il est selon moi plus logique et suivre l'ordre des épisodes, à savoir arc Zou, arc Rookies de la Marine, et enfin arc WC. Dis moi ce que tu en penses ! Nefertari Vivi297733 Administratrice avril 20, 2017 à 12:04 (UTC) Liens Interlangue Chapitre trois messages de suite sur ta page de discu, on pourrait presque croire que je t'harcèle (jajaja) enfin bon, je voulais te demander s'il était possible d'ajouter dans le modèle des infobox chapitre le lien vers le wikia allemand. C'est le seul lien à être ajouté manuellement sur toutes les pages car il n'est pas inclus dans le modèle (pense) Nefertari Vivi297733 Administratrice avril 20, 2017 à 15:03 (UTC) Bug Salut, http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2017/16/1492702573-bugtchat.png Amicalement, Phénix-Marco (discussion) avril 20, 2017 à 15:36 (UTC) Actualise, moi c'est déjà et c'est moi qui kickait Jama pour montrer que j'étais là, il faisait pas de Neirda xD. Phénix-Marco (discussion) avril 20, 2017 à 15:45 (UTC) Bug Tchat Salut Moha, Aujourd'hui j'ai voulu le connecter au tchat et j'ai constater que le bouton avait changer. Jusque là rien de grave et je trouvais ça cool. Par contre quand je me suis connecté…… gosses emmerdes. J'ai voulu mettre un message et quand je l'ai validé il n'est pas apparu pourtant la barre s'était bien vidée et rechargée. Je me dis je suis allé trop vite, donc je ré-essaye. Rien même résultat. Je recharge alors la page et là quand je vois les messages précédents il y avait les miens ! Donc ils avaient bien été envoyés, je ré-essaye encore mais c'est encore le vide. Ah et j'ai oublié de dire à part quand j'ai rechargé je ne voyais pas les messages des autres, juste un gros freeze. J'ai répété ça plusieurs fois mais sans succès. Pourrais-tu me dire si tu sais d'où vient le problème et si oui me dire comment le régler ? Merci P-S : Sur les 10-11 personnes connectées au tchat, uniquement 2 m'apparaissaient dans la barre latérale. Team Ébauche N'ayant pas eu de réponse depuis le 5 février, je vous envoie un message sur vos pages de discussion. J'ai proposé la page Arc Enies Lobby car elle est selon moi une page importante, et c'est à nous, la team ébauche, de la remplir. De plus, pour que les autres teams comme la team orthographe ou la team références puissent faire leur travail, les pages doivent êtres complètes, et c'est à nous de les remplir. Si personne dans cette team n'est disponible, pourquoi l'avoir rejoint ? J'avais déjà envoyé un message à la majorité d'entre vous il y a quelques temps, donc vous étiez au courant. Bref, je vous laisse me répondre directement sur le topic afin de savoir qui est disponible pour s'occuper de la page. Nefertari Vivi297733 Administratrice avril 22, 2017 à 18:39 (UTC) *Quand je dis importante, c'est par rapport à l'histoire, et donc à l'encyclopédie. C'est pas avec les pages des trois derniers personnages qu'on ira loin, et les pages les plus consultées sont majoritairement les pages de nouveaux personnages, et ces pages ne sont jamais des ébauches. Ce n'est pas contre toi non plus, mais les ébauches sont souvent des "vieilles" pages et si tu n'as pas 30 minutes pour elles pourquoi être dans la team ? Le but de ces teams est d'être constituées de personnes actives et ainsi faire du bon travail, mais avoir des personnes qui ne veulent pas s'en occuper car "trop vieilles et pas assez visitées" selon eux ne sert à rien. Nefertari Vivi297733 Administratrice avril 22, 2017 à 19:58 (UTC) Tchat qui marche Salut, Tchat qui marche entre OPE et qu'OPE si tu veux, http://fr.fan-fictions.wikia.com/wiki/Sp%C3%A9cial:Chat Phénix-Marco (discussion) avril 22, 2017 à 20:44 (UTC) Portrait Pirate Salut, (Info, pas urgent tkt pas !) En enterrant tes vieux sou... euh en éclaircissant les archives comme convenu, je suis tombé sur les deux premiers portraits pirates. Bien entendu, je ne les ai pas supprimés à l'inverse des présentations banales. Je me suis permis de les refoutre dans le SF des présentations et si j'vois les autres, je compte en faire de même. Histoire de conserver dans un lieu plus visible ces portraits de contributeurs ayant marqués le Wikia car là, ils sont aux archives et au final, ça ne sert à rien. Ce n'est qu'une suggestion... je me suis permis d'en rapatrier deux des archives car je les ai croisés dans les archives en purgeant. Si l'idée ne me convient pas à tlm, on peut les ré-envoyer sans problème dans les archives mais les retrouver aurait pu être plus compliqué. Bref, discute peut-être de ça avec les autres quand tu auras le temps, c'est loin d'être une question vitale mais vu que les portraits pirates ont repris, ça pourrait être une sorte d'historique des contributeurs marquants de ces dernières années. Cela permettrait peut-être aussi de voir quels sont les autres contributeurs à qui, on pourrait faire un portait pirate. Phénix-Marco (discussion) avril 27, 2017 à 20:12 (UTC) Fils de discussion Salut Mihawk. Je voulais savoir, en voulant modifier le fil de la Team Image, je me suis aperçu que je ne pouvais plus la modifier (alors que je l'ai fait en janvier)? Est-ce que c'est parce que depuis janvier mon grade de doyen/mod de contenu ne me le permet plus? (Félicitations tardives d'ailleurs pour ton grade de bureaucrate ^^)--Loiciol (discussion) avril 29, 2017 à 20:02 (UTC) Ah mince... Ben j'ai pas vraiment de solution. Le rôle des différentes catégories d'utilisateurs doit être paramétré sur tout le Wikias, pas seulement le Wikia One Piece j'imagine. Du coup, je pensais qu'un doyen était l'équivalent d'un admin mais apparemment non. (du coup je me suis fait avoir en devenant doyen XD) De toute manière c'est pas trop gênant, je voulais juste savoir pourquoi. Merci! :-D--Loiciol (discussion) avril 29, 2017 à 23:00 (UTC) Topic dans la barre Salut, Pourrais-tu changer le topic "Alliance Capone-Luffy" désormais inactif dans la barre, par celui-ci Life or Sex basé sur le SBS Tome 85 ? Merci, Phénix-Marco (discussion) avril 30, 2017 à 12:27 (UTC) Re Gala Yo, Pour Gala, pas besoin de source. Tous les "R" en japonais sont les "L" en français, je ne vois pas pourquoi celui-ci serait une exception. De plus, le nom "Gala" correspond aux thèmes de la nourriture et de la musique, une preuve de plus qu'il s'agit du bon nom. Nefertari Vivi297733 Administratrice mai 1, 2017 à 15:02 (UTC) *Comment ca on les remplace pas ? (Famille Charlotte, Monkey D. Luffy, Napoléon, Lepre, Laura, etc.) On les a toujours remplacé ici. ^^ Nefertari Vivi297733 Administratrice mai 1, 2017 à 15:23 (UTC) Re Modif Salut, J'ai rajouté ces cases car ce n'était ni symétrique, ni hestétique sans. Ensuite c'est mon avis. Neirda Eribam Contributions mai 5, 2017 à 13:58 (UTC) Absence Yo Moha ! Je voulais t'en parler hier sur le tchat mais j'ai complètement zappé... enfin bon. A partir d'aujourd'hui, et jusqu'à fin Juin, je serai beaucoup moins active, avec mes révisions et le bac. J'essaierai de passer une fois par semaine, mais je ne garantis rien, juste que vous soyez pas perdus sans moi (jajaja). Voila voila, te voulais simplement te mettre au courant ! A je sais pas quand du coup ^^ Nefertari Vivi297733 Administratrice mai 6, 2017 à 09:52 (UTC) Blanchissement de page Salut Moha, Natsu-Slayers, a fait un blanchissement de sa page. J'ai comme tu peux le voir révoqué sa modification. Je ne connais pas la suite de la "procédure", quel type d'avertissement ? ai-je le droit ? Bref dans le doute je te laisse le faire. Cordialement, Neirda Eribam Contributions mai 8, 2017 à 10:46 (UTC) Demande de sanction Bonjour Mihawk, C'est juste pour te signaler que le contributeur JeanPaul69 a été averti pour la 3ème fois au sujet de ses doubles posts. En tant qu'utilisateur enregistré depuis un certain temps, il aurait déjà du comprendre que le forum n'est pas un tchat et qu'il a la possibilité d'éditer ses messages. Mais visiblement, rien n'y fait, il vient même de faire un''' triple post''' dans le topic scan. Peut être qu'un petit banissement temporaire lui fera comprendre qu'il y a des règles et qu'il faut les respecter. Bref, je laisse tout cela à ton appréciation. Lien du fautif : http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Utilisateur:JeanPaul69 Amicalement. Franky:F2 (discussion) mai 11, 2017 à 11:51 (UTC) Partenariat Manga Island Bonjour, Je me présente Otacon, administrateur du Forum Manga Island. Je vous contacte car un partenariat avait été conclu et je suis rendu compte que Manga Island a été reclassé en ancien partenaire. Les logos avec lien n'ont jamais été retiré du forum (Annonce globale "Nos partenaires" et un bloc partenaires présent sur le coté de chaque page du forum.). J'en profite pour vous informer que en plus du partenariat qui avait été conlu, les membres du staff bénéficieront du grade partenaire sur notre serveur Discord. Je reste à votre disposition pour de plus amples informations Otacon08 (discussion) mai 12, 2017 à 14:22 (UTC) Morse Salut, En fait, quand j'ai vu la situation de ton truc et en fait, je me rends compte que ce qui est applicable pour ma "section" ne l'est pas forcément pour l'autre. Du coup, à voir. J'ai aussi parlé en petit code (c:) Phénix-Marco (discussion) mai 13, 2017 à 12:54 (UTC) Oubli Re, Je te le mets ici, on sait jamais si tu quittes le tchat et que j'oublie après aussi. Phénix-Marco T'es là ? T'as oublié les bans de talheur (pense) http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Discussion_utilisateur:80.26.24.228 surement 3 jours encore Ah t'as fait l'autre Je t'épargne les "amabilités" derrière, ce serait pas bien en public (trollface) Phénix-Marco (discussion) mai 13, 2017 à 16:51 (UTC) T'es parti sans me répondre mais là, c'est important xD Phénix-Marco T'es là ? http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Charlotte_Linlin?action=history Y a un type qui s'amuse à tout supprimer sur BM A bannir au plus vite. Phénix-Marco (discussion) mai 13, 2017 à 21:34 (UTC) Si t'es co, tu pourrais venir sur le tchat, on a besoin de toi. Def semble être absent et y a une invasion. Phénix-Marco (discussion) mai 14, 2017 à 18:03 (UTC) Troll en cours Bonjour Mihawk, C'est pour signaler un Troll en cours à l'adresse IP : 172.252.126.179 Il s'est mis en mode pause mais à bannir quand même. PS : J'ai aussi prévenu Marco. Amicalement. Franky:F2 (discussion) mai 19, 2017 à 13:01 (UTC) Modèles Yo Moha ! Je voulais te demander deux petites choses par rapport à deux modèles : *Pour le Fruits Démon Box, pourquoi les contours sont violets ? j'ai essayé de voir d'où ca venait pas je n'ai pas trouvé... *et le modèle "Nouvelles" n'est plus sur la page d'accueil c'est normal ? Nefertari Vivi297733 Administratrice mai 24, 2017 à 14:27 (UTC) _____________ *Alors le contour était moins épais, car on le voit beaucoup maintenant et ca fait bizarre... *Je crois que j'étais la seule a y penser et encore... S'il est présent sur aucune page autant le supprimer non ? Nefertari Vivi297733 Administratrice mai 24, 2017 à 14:39 (UTC) Team Design Salut Moha, Je vraiment désolé j'étais persuadé que j'en faisait partit ! Neirda Eribam Contributions juin 4, 2017 à 10:11 (UTC) Botbotbot Ayé le bot est prêt, je vais juste le tester un peu voir si tout fonctionne, et dès que j'ai els droits MC je fille m'occuper du renommage d'images :D juin 20, 2017 à 09:38 (UTC) Franky:F2 Pb de connection à mon compte Salut Mihawk, Voilà, j'ai un gros problème, je n'arrive pas à me connecter sur mon compte Franky:F2 J'ai juste le message suivant : SE CONNECTERUne erreur est survenue lors du traitement de votre requête. Veuillez réessayer ultérieurement. Si tu pouvait faire quelque chose, d'avance merci. Cordialement. 82.229.228.74 juin 21, 2017 à 15:24 (UTC) Franky:F2 Capture d'écran du Pb Salut, Voici la capture d'écran Capture d'écran de l'erreur J'ai peur qu'il n'y ai pas beaucoup d'information. Cordialement 82.229.228.74 juin 21, 2017 à 16:00 (UTC) Franky:F2 Pb de connection à mon compte (Réponse) Mon compte n'existe plus O_o Pourtant la page Franky:F2 est toujours accessible !! En tout cas merci. Je vais contacter le support. Cordialement. 82.229.228.74 juin 21, 2017 à 16:42 (UTC) Citations Salut, Je venais te voir à propos des citations, notamment celles qui sont mises en début de page d'un personnage. J'ai vu à plusieurs reprise que la citation pouvait se superposer à la box de présentation comme ici. Est-ce que tu sais s'il y aurait moyen de modifier le modèle de la citation pour qu'il aille à la ligne automatiquement?--Loiciol (discussion) juin 22, 2017 à 07:18 (UTC) Salut, Je me permets de modifier cette section aussi car j'allais justement te prévenir de ce problème. Du coup, j'ai aussi regarder la réponse chez Loiciol, pour pas paraître idiot, au cas où. #Fouine Katakuri Vegapunk J'ai mis le screen de la page que j'ai vu + celui de la page que citait Loiciol. Phénix-Marco (discussion) juin 22, 2017 à 13:17 (UTC) Voilà c'est exactement la même situation! Merci Marco j'allais justement mettre une image, mais plus besoin. Je pensais pas que c'était un problème de navigateur, mais avec IE, la citation se met en dessus de la box j'ai l'impression. (sinon, j'utilise Firefox) Vegapunk--Loiciol (discussion) juin 22, 2017 à 13:56 (UTC) Impec pour moi merci! --Loiciol (discussion) juin 22, 2017 à 14:17 (UTC)